


Tackling

by Amedia



Category: Barney Miller (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, the smut is between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The removal of some old filing cabinets inspires nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tackling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt response ficlet. chorale requested _Barney Miller_ with the prompt, "Filing cabinet."
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal November 12, 2013.

Harris, Dietrich, and Wojo watched as the workmen wrestled the old filing cabinets out of the door and began descending the stairs. Replacements donated by a nearby business were on their way over.

"I'm gonna miss those old things," said Wojo. "They always reminded me of Nick."

Harris clapped him on the shoulder, silently.

"We had some good times with those filing cabinets," said Dietrich. "Remember when we cleared off the tops and--"

Harris interrupted him. "I can't believe we EVER got the tops cleared off!" he said hastily.

"I remember that," said Wojo. "We played tic-tac-toe in the dust!" He looked suspiciously at Dietrich. "What were YOU going to say?"

"Oh," said Dietrich, thinking fast. "I thought it was paper football."

"Nah," said Wojo. "It was tic-tac-toe."

The phone rang and Wojo went to answer it. Harris nudged Dietrich. "Paper football?"

Dietrich shrugged. "Well, there was tackling involved."


End file.
